Power Ragers Cosmic Force
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: for a thousand years peace reigned until a mighty war was stared a war by none other than he Gorn Empire they were contained a negaverse demensional prison so the Cosmic force gems were sent to earth to be used by there descendents .3million years later in the Ciy of Angle grove 8 wariors will be chosen to wield these gems to become the POWER RANGERS COSMIC FORCE R
1. Chapter 1

Powers of the universe Unite!

**3 million years ago **

Various celestial planets were discussing ways to end the war with this Gorn Empire .Mars was the first one to speak up . **"SILENCE!"** Shouted Mars .

"Listen and listen good none of this debating will get us anywhere we must end this senseless war now which is why we need to send an assassin to take out the leader" said Mars .

Jupiter Earth the moon and the many other celestial planets couldn't agree more with with this idea . So it was decided to send in a assassin but who would be fit for the job ? They wondered as to who they had an idea it would be the one from the earth and sure enough they selected a man to carry out the job .

And sure enough a few years they saw a fleet coming at them full of fighters capital ships and various other ships . They wanted vengeance for the death of there leader .

It was queen Hysteria who was leading the charge in hopes she would be able to avenge here fallen husband . The earth assassin made it back and didn't get caught .

So they encased the entire fleet in a negaverse dimensional prison for one thousand years the emperor however fell into a deep coma for that time . One other thing that they did is that they sent the cosmic gems down to earth so that way there descendents would be able to use them far far into the future . And sure enough it was the only way to protect the future of humanity and for 8 chosen warriors to wield these gems .


	2. Chapter 2

A new Team in Angle Grove Part 1

_**Credit goes to George FJ Walker**_

**Archeology excavation site **

**3 million years later **

Earth has evolved since then multiple cities were built and a tradition was started by Zordon the great leader of the first two teams of power rangers on Eltar and several more on Earth and since then that tradition has continued without Zordon .

In which everytime the earth was threatened a new team of warriors would be selected to defend it weather Angle grove ,Reefside ,Turtle cove ,Silver Hills H. County, or Silverton home of the Samurai Rangers .

Of course Angle grove would once again be home to a new team of warriors . Meanwhile at an site archeologists were studying what made this crash sure enough several gems were uncovered . "Hey take a look at this" said one .

The head archeologist got up from where he was and took a look at what the other one had wanted to present him . "Well what is it?" asked the head archeologist .

"Well we found a stone tablet that is we think to be 3 million years old and according to this is there was some sort of war between what appears to be the entire solar system there locked in a war with an empire known as the 'gorn empire' as to why I can only guess that they wanted nothing more than total control and if that is possible then they must have sent these gems to earth for safe keeping" explained one .

"I see well this changes everything lets get those gems cleaned up and shipped over to the university of Angle Grove and put them up for display" said the Head Archeologist.

And sure enough they all got the gems put into a safe case and loaded into a truck with various other things such as the stone tablet . It was shipped over to the University of Angle grove while on the trip inside that metal brief case the gems started to glow faintly . Meanwhile Jackson Hart brother of the first Pink ranger Kimberly Hart .

Of course he has also made friends with Takeru Chiba, Morgan Harris,Tasha Croft along with Angle Frost . Of course at the university there is some bullies not like bulk and Skull but an entire possey but Jackson always sticks up for Takeru since he can hardly speak English but he does try to learn it everyday .

"Hey it's that dude from japan who can't get a girlfriend" said Johnny with a grin on his face. The others shared in his laughter . "What's the matter freak can't get a girlfriend cause you can't speak 'English'" said another one known as Paul .

Of course there was a girl there who looked goth like but had a punk attitude but loved Johnny jus because he could be just like Bulk to him Bulk was his idol likewise with the others they all chose Bulk and Skull as there idols .

"Hey Johnny don't go picking on Takeru at least he tries to get passing grades it's a merical how you boneheads even get at least passing grades so go pick on some one else besides him or any of us" said Jackson sticking up for everyone even his friends .

"Alright tough guy you wanna fight us ? We can take you we can lay you out in one punch" said Johnny in a smug tone .

Jackson shook his head it was a good thing he took marshal arts from both Tommy and Jason at the local Juice bar for situations like this . "Fine then if you really really really wanna fight me then we do it off school grounds" said Jackson more than ready to fight.

"Fine then we will settle this after school watch your back cause we will kick it from here to kingdom come" said Johnny before walking off with his 'friends' it was amazing as to how those two were even friends at all .

**Back with the archeologists **

They were heading toward the university with the gems along with and stone tablet . Of course they were unaware of the glowing gems and the stone tablet of course they didn't mind . Now mind them not even they were unaware of 8 warriors being chosen to wield those gems let alone the hidden powers that lie within those gems .

By the time that they arrived they unloaded the stuff and loaded it into the musem part of the university to be put up on display of course they installed a security system via lasers and an alarm system.

**NEW ARTIFACTS ON DISPLAY TODAY**

**Things included **

**8 colored gems **

**a stone tablet of the solar system **

**and a prophecy for telling 8 warriors rising up to defend the earth**

Several students gathered around the glass display some of the jocks were not interested however the nerds were aware of this prophecy they had to have it figured out and sure enough the prophecy was for telling a new team of warriors rising up to be 'The Power Rangers' but the question is . Is it true or not that is the one thing that has the nerds concerned . 

Meanwhile after school there was a open field where Johnny and his possie waited Jackson showed up and sure enough he knew that his skills would surely pay off . "Glad you showed I thought you were gonna chicken out like a little girl" taunted Jessie .

"IF there is one thing that I have learned in life 'Never back down from a fight' and you guys are about to learn this lesson the hard way" said Jackson getting into his fighting stance .

"Oh you think your marshal arts are going to save you? Wrong" said Johnny charging at him putting everything into one punch like he always does .

Jackson side stepped him easily and started to throw everything at him in various parts of his body . And right when he had the chance he did a low round house kick sending Johnny to the ground his posse could only watch in horror as the fight progressed and Johnny was getting his butt handed to him as he tried to put up some sort of defense and every time he did it would get knocked down Jackson did several kicks to his gut and made sure it hurt Jackson also did several punches as well to not only the gut but also his sides as well .

Soon enough he couldn't he wasn't dead but he was hurting all over . "Be lucky that it wasn't a professional or you would be dead right now" said Jackson he and his friends walked away leaving a horrified Johnny a horrified Jessie and a horrified Paul .

They at least moved him to his dorm where Jessie was trained to be a field medic she was able to dress his wounds as best as she could . Meanwhile Johnny was just seething with anger that he got his own butt handed to him by someone who was able to hold his own in a fight .

**Several miles outside Angle Grove ,California **

Several scitentists were still studying the artifact that they found no several hours ago . It was shaped like a diamond but it had an emblem on it that they think belong to alien beings from another universe entirely or in theory .

Unfortunately someone activated it and sure enough just above earth was the entire fleet of Gorn ships Queen Hysteria was the first one to wake up along with several generals and Gorn troops . "ugh where are we and what time is it?" asked Queen Hysteria waking up from a throbbing headache .

"My Queen we are in orbit of the planet called 'Earth' as for the time it's 2:54 and according to this my queen it's 3 million years later which means the Silver Millenium has passed on"said one of the Gorn troops .

The queen thought over everything that he told her the other generals were still waking up from the 3 million year trap but she has big plans for this 'Earth' and to get ahold of the cosmic Star gems and use them to resurrect the evil gorn Rangers to not only conqure not only the earth but the entire universe as well and become the supreme rulers.

**TBC in A new Team in Angle Grove Part 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

A new Team in Angle Grove Part 2

**Previously on Power Rangers Cosmic Force : _Several Artifacts were discovered today but unaware to 8 warriors several former rangers one is going to become the a new leader and red ranger . However the gorn empire has been awoken from it's slumber of 3 million years . Can the rangers stop this foe or is the earth doomed? find out now on Power Rangers Cosmic Force _**

Jackson and the others had just gotten up and were now headed toward class mostly English apparently Johnny and his posse were still shaken up over the beating that Jackson gave him mostly Bethany and Paul . They couldn't believe it there friend and bully of University of Angle Grove beaten by none other than someone who couldn't fight now can .

_I know Tommy is going to chew me out over this same with Jason frankly it had to be done sooner or later sooner better than latter _Thought Jackson as he was taking his seat . He recently heard his sister Kimberly got into gymnastics let alone her going into something that she dreams of ever since she became a power ranger . Meanwhile Takeru and the others also had classes to attend and sure enough it was a peaceful day and without a single hint of Paul Bethany or Johnny which was just fine cause this wasn't the first time that they caused trouble in the university it was many times like when they pulled pranks on not only the teachers but the students as well and on many times that they gotten detention none of the other staff would put up with it not even the principal of the college . Of course Tasha Croft and many others were also going to this college it's just that they didn't see much of each other during the day due to classes or other activities .

Meanwhile a young girl named Molly Obrein was looking at her class scheduel and sure enough she had english with some teacher that she can't even pronounce and sure enough she found the room and entered and right when he was about to call roll.

"Oh hello there Miss ….. Ah Molly O'Brien your the new student right?" asked the English teacher who was MR. Hadway.

"Yes That's me I hope i'm not to late?" asked Molly a bit concerned for time . "Nope your right on time now there is an open seat beside Mr. Jackson Hart" said Mr. Hadway .

Yea given he's a nice guy but if someone interrupts his lecture for some stupid reason he will chew them out and he's not like the teachers in Angle Grove high and Jackson would know . Gladly she took her seat next to him and got out what she needed for the day .

It was a good thing that she packed everything from her highschool days including paper pencils pens folders and binders along with her however she and Jackson are in the same class along with Takeru Morgan Angle frost and now Molly Kimberly however was still in gymnastics to her it's like a life long dream for her to accomplish .

**In Downtown Angle Grove **

**at the statue of Trini Kwan the original yellow ranger **

Justin was still helping in honor of Trini the first yellow ranger in the original five power rangers on earth "Trini you didn't have to die we all miss you" Said Justin in his younger days he became the Blue turbo ranger twice in a row.

Then teamed up with his old teammates and later on lead an entire team of human Psycho rangers later on but sooner or later someone would have to pick up the slack of using the psycho powers now adays he helps the city of Angle Grove and pays tribute to Zordons first yellow ranger .

Meanwhile he was just hanging around until he saw someone that was just lost she was trying to find the juice bar her name was Tasha Croft and she just got off the flight from New Zealand . "Hello I'm Justin can I help you?" asked Justin .

"Oh,Hey i'm Tasha and i'm trying to find the Juice bar here you see I just left new zealand and wanted to apply myself for an education here and maybe get a drink here" said Tasha with a smile .

Justin just couldn't pass up a chance to help out someone like her heck he never did no matter how small the job was he would always be there to help weather it was helping someone cross the street pay for someone's food when they didn't have enough money or helping someone get to a destination .

"Sure follow me and maybe we can get to know each other" said Justin .

And sure enough both him and Tasha were headed off in the right direction of Ernie's Juice bar where sure enough he and his former turbo rangers would hang out. Meanwhile back at the University Jackson Takeru Morgan Molly and now Tasha who has just applied and will be going tomorrow .

**At the Cosmic Temple outside of Angle grove **

alarms were blaring all across the temple however a small Alpha robot was able to alert the other humans they were known as Duggie Morris, Frankie Valentez,and Paige williams . "Alpha what is it?" asked Duggie with a serious expression on his face . "Iayi Iayi Iayi , It is what we feared the most the gorn empire is launching a full sized attack on Angle Grove" said Alpha in a panicky mode . Duggie and the others were all to aware of what that 'panicky mode' was and that was something that would cause for concern .

"Alright I think it's time we assemble a team who can fight them" said Paige. "Good idea but who" thought Frankie while pacing . Finally he got an idea in which it would help out a lot .

"Alright I say we start to contact Kimberly and see if we can get a hold of her brother or something" suggested Duggie .

"Good idea Duggie i'll get right on it" said Alpha sure enough the robot was able to contact Kimberly and explain the situation to Kimberly via communicator.

And so she got the message and closed up shop and was headed back to Angle Grove of course she still had her morpher and power coin she knew that sooner or later that she would be called back into action it was a matter of time .

Meanwhile back in Angle Grove Jackson Takeru and the others were able to hold off some of the Gorn troopers but were overwhelmed and beaten it was the same thing with Justin and Tasha sure enough Kimberly got there in the nick of time via teleporter .

"**IT'S MORPHING TIME" **Shouted Kimberly . **"PHTERADAPTLE"**she shouted again and sure enough she became the orginal pink ranger once more .

"Just like the good ol days" said Kimberly and sure enough she never forgot her training as her gymnastics was able to improve her skills in her normal life and as a ranger should the time arise .

She was able to take out a few gorn troopers that was when she saw her brother and some of his friends fighting them off as well . And just in time she got to him in order to back him up .

"Hey Jackson thought you might need some help with these …. things" said Kimberly .

"It's good to see you Kim , And yea thought I could use some back up so how have things going for ya in gymnastics?" asked Jackson as he punched one in the face and kicked another in the gut .

"Oh just great besides a few people wanna learn gymnastics howe about you I heard you got into a nasty fight with that johnny character here" said Kim while kicking one in the gut and a low round house kick to another gorn trooper .

"Yea he was messing with my friends he figured that I didn't have a chance in taking him on so we settled it after school I just really messed him up" said Jackson as he dodged another punch from a gorn trooper . "First off you could have killed him other than that at least you didn't get caught wait till Tommy hears about this" said Kim disappointed in her brother for doing such a thing .

"Kim listen I had no choice it was either that or get my butt handed to me" said Jackson dodging another punch . "I understand you being backed into corner with no other way out but you could have committed murder by doing that weather it was after school or not" scolded Kim .

Sure her brother felt ashamed but something had to be done to put those punks in there place … then again they never learn and knowing Johnny he won't ever forget how he lost to someone like Jackson Hart . Meanwhile all the Gorn troopers were beaten and sure enough she along with the others teleported to the new 'command center' which was now the Cosmic Temple . Kimberly demorphed and was sure glad to be a ranger once again .

Alpha 5 was sure glad to see one of his own friends back in action once again . "Listen those monsters that you saw was Gorn troopers and i'm sure you are aware of the gorn Empire right?" asked Kim . Everyone nodded there heads recalling of the cosmic force gems that are on display .

"Very well I decided to check it out and sure enough they were right the prophecy fortold of 8 possibly nine warriors would be chosen to wield the cosmic force gems well three million years ago celestial beings known as the silver millennium ruled with peace and tranquility for about one thousand years until lead by Go'ran waged a deadly war with the silver millennium the only way to end it was to seal them in a negaverse dimensional prison but they took that step a bit further they sent the cosmic force gems down to earth for safe keeping so someone a group of mighty warriors can wield them should the Gorn empire ever be awakened and apparently they were awakened anyway I think that we are those warriors to use them you all saw those troopers they were sent from space I think that it was the order of the emperors wife Queen Hysteria she and the other generals have full command over the Gorn Troopers and these monsters called Youmas" explained Kim .

"Rangers each of these gems will glow once you touch them and they will become your morpher these morphers will be able to handle the powers of the Cosmic Force gems once inserted you will be able to call upon those powers to morph you into the most powerful fighting force yet the power rangers Cosmic force" said alpha .

And sure enough the cosmic gems shot toward each chosen warrior and each one took a hold of each gem causing a bit of a serge but were fine other than that .

They then put in the gems into the morphers and was inserted to the point that they can't be removed . Sure enough once the gems were ready to go all eight were more than ready . The cosmic force morphers looked similar in size to the Zeonizers as for the blasters they looked similar to the astro blasters . "Alright guys time to see what these things can do" said Jackson looking at his gem. The same action was done with the zeonizers but a different morphing call was needed .

**PLANETS UNITE COSMIC CHARGE** They shouted sure enough they were all morphed into rangers for the first time Kimberly had to trade in her old power coin for her white gem and sure enough she did and became the white ranger .

They all were teleported from the Cosmic Temple straight to the downtown part of angle grove . More Gorn Troopers were there already terrizing the people as they were being shuffled along by a scared bulk and skull .

"Gotta hand it to those two they sure have changed" said Kim . Sure enough they were able to engage the Gorn troopers drawing there attention from the civilians.

"Alright so you wanna play rough fine then lets show them who there messing with" said Jackson already charging taking out several troopers .

The other rangers charged in taking out several Gorn troopers as well of course each of the rangers figured that why not use there weapons already Kimberly was on the ball with her Ice mirror .

Sure enough the other rangers got the idea . Jackson was the first one to draw his weapon . **Flame ****Sabre" **Shouted Jackson. as he was slashing at gorn troopers left and right the other rangers did the same thing .

**Aqua Cannon" **Shouted Morgan. **"Hurricane Claws" ** Shouted Angle . **"Thunder Mace"** Shouted Takeru . **"Quake Glove"** Shouted Molly . **"Earth Trident"** Shouted Justin . **"Garnet Rod" Paula . **She was new to this and was glad she was one of the chosen warriors.

"**Silence Blaster"**Shouted Chris. And sure enough the rangers started to win against the Gorn troopers and so far Jackson Morgan Angle Takeru Molly Justin Paula and Chris were already holding there own against the troopers in front of them even Kimberly was able to beat back the gorn troopers with the help of her fellow teammates and her little brother who in his head was having the ball of his life being the red cosmic force power ranger .

But he kept focused on the task at hand saving Angle grove .

Kimberly has done this many a times with her friends Jason ,Zack , Billy and her recently deceased friend Trini and her once love Tommy who resides in Reefside but for her it was a really great feeling to be back in the ranger game and with people she is going to be hanging around .

Sure enough all of the gorn troopers were beaten but there resided a monster who looked like Eclipter sometime ago . "So who are you people?" asked the monster . "You don't know who we are?" shot back Jackson .

"**Cosmic Force Red"** Shouted Jackson . **"Cosmic Force Blue"** Shouted Morgan .** "Cosmic Force Green"** Shouted Takeru . **"Cosmic Force Black Yellow"** Shouted Angle . **"Cosmic Force Pink"** Shouted Tasha . **"Cosmic Force White"** Shouted Kimberly . **"Cosmic Force Orange" **Shouted Molly . **"Cosmic Force Gold" **Shouted Justin . **"Cosmic Force" **Shouted Paula . **"Cosmic Force ****Black" ** Shouted Chris . "And we are known as" Said Chris. _**"POWER RANGERS COSMIC FORCE!"**_ All of them Shouted . "Power rangers huh? That's new" he said .

"I'm Youma known as General Destroyer .

Sure enough the rangers attacked 'General Destroyer' sure he was tough looking but he didn't have a chance against 8 rangers and sure enough right when the monster couldn't attack they combined there weapons together .

"_**COSMIC SUPREME BLASTER"**_ They shouted . And sure enough it had all of there weapons combined into one large blaster with the Aqua cannon as the base . _**"FIRE"**_ They shouted .

And sure enough a large blast was fired from the cannon and was sent hurtling toward the weakened General Destroyer . He soon fell down in a huge fireball . "Rangers that was one Cosmic victory" said Jackson .

Everyone looked at him with some sort of odd look on there faces under there helmets but shrugged and rolled with it . They soon demorphed and were gone . Meanwhile Bulk and Skull were able to open the bunkers and the people were able to resume there lives in Angle grove of course there is going to be some cleanup .

_**Ernies Juice Bar **_

Sure enough Jason Billy Zack and Tommy were all at the juice bar with the new rangers Jackson and his friends . It was a ranger reunion for the original six or five recently since the passing of Trini.

Sure Jackson got chewed out for his actions on Johnny and his posse but he was new to this ranger thing .

"Look I know you feel down for what we said but you gotta control your temper you were lucky you didn't you or your friends didn't get caught if your going to fight then do it off school grounds so you don't get spotted by any teacher or even the principal" explained Jason .

"Jason's right remember what he said were only going easy on you cause your the red ranger of this group besides I know getting into fights isn't right but still from what Kimberly told me about that fight you stuck up for your friend Takeru and if I was in your shoes I would have done the samething . Besides you are going to go far Jackson" said Tommy ruffling Jacksons hair .

"_**In other news apparently this 'gorn Empire' openly attacked us but the power ranges were there stop them. Now then back to you Stone" said the reporter . **_

Sure enough they all had various snacks some good ol smoothies and sure enough they even had soft drinks along with burgers and fries and even some other things as well. The five rangers along with the new rangers shared stories and laughed at each others jokes for the rest of the day .


	4. Chapter 4

Force of cosmic proportions part 1

**Angle Grove **

**Ernie's Juice bar **

Jackson and the others were all hanging around talking about various things today . "So guys I heard that something is really bad basically I heard that the Megaforce rangers are coming this way" said Jackson . Tommy knew who he was talking about.

"Yea I heard that to ,anyway though we should be getting back to work on our normal lives" said Tommy taking his leave .

The others did as well of course Jackson and the others including Kimberly all hung around to talk some more though Takeru was more focused on whatever it was that was on his mind of course Molly saw this and decided to talk to him . "Hey Takeru is it? What's on your mind?" asked Molly .

He looked up and saw Molly in front of him though his cheeks turned a bit of a pink he was able to muster up the courage to talk back .

"OH i'm fine it's just I never expected for all of this to happen so fast" said Takeru. Molly understood all to well of course Kimberly was also overhearing and couldn't help but try and help these new people become rangers .

"I know what your going through Takeru" said Kimberly walking up to the young japanese man with a soft smile on her face .

"You do?" asked Takeru hoping for the right answer. "I was in your shoes at one point for it all to happen so fast you see I to was the first pink ranger long before Kat" explained Kimberly .

"Really didn't you have to give up your power coin?" asked Molly also curious .

"Yes at one point I knew Lord Zed would capture my powers as well with a candle much like Tommies green ranger powers but it never happened and we were able to keep fighting till we lost our dino powers in which we upgraded to the thunder powers had them lost them then finally the ninja powers via Ninjor" added Kimberly .

"Wow so your going to help us become a team?" asked Tasha with an expression on her face .

"Yes along with Alpha five and some of your friends as well" said Kimberly . And sure enough they all got an incoming transmissions from Duggie .

"Rangers listen there's a monster attack at the park hurry" said Duggie with urgency in his voice .

A look of determination in Jackson's face was more than able to get his team ready to have there morphers ready to go . Of course all the people evacuated to the nearest shelter . "You guys ready?" asked Jackson .

They all had there morphers ready to go as he did . **PLANETS UNITE COSMIC CHARGE** They shouted . And sure enough they teleported themselves straight to the disturbance . And there was a bunch of Gorn troopers already kidnapping some of the children and adults but as to what it wouldn't make much sense. "Alright put those kids down" said Jackson .

The gorn troopers looked at each other and were ordered to open fire on the rangers but they were unaware of another team of rangers already on the way .

_**Meanwhile at the Cosmic Temple **_

Alpha and the others were already working on a way to keep in contact with TJ the red Megaforce ranger. "This is Alpha five do you read TJ over" said Duggie .

Alpha however was hard at work while Duggie was trying to contact TJ but it was no luck . "Yea this is TJ I read you loud and clear over" said TJ.

Alpha explained the situation and TJ and his group were on there way .

"Just make sure that the Cosmic force rangers hold them off as long as they can we can be there in a snap" said Cole. And sure enough they were on there way .

**Back at Angle Grove park **

Jackson and the others weren't fairing so good up against this number of Gorn troopers of course this monster was shaped like Rito a guy made of nothing but bones .

"well well power punks ain't faring well aren't ya ? Well to bad I tend to use there energy to awaken the great emperor of The Gorn Empire" he said . "That won't happen" said Morgan .

"Oh don't be so sure blue ranger" he taunted . Sure enough one Gorn trooper got lucky and struck the ranger in the chest sending him to the ground as did the other rangers .

Of course TJ and the others got there a bit to late . "Alright lets show them how we do this" said TJ everyone got out there morphers and there ranger cards materlized in front of them.

"**IT'S MORPHIN TIME... GO GO MEGAFORCE"** They shouted and inserted there ranger cards and became the power rangers megaforce . "**SUMMON BATTLE GEAR" **They shouted as they inserted there weapons into there morphers .

And sure enough they grabbed there weapons and began the attack .

Of course the Cosmic force rangers did the same thing and lended a hand the monster was but not out gunned but he had an idea up his sleave and sure enough this time he summoned more gorn troopers to hold off both sets of rangers but TJ and an idea .

"Guys lets combine our weapons and take them out that way" suggested TJ . Both the Megaforce rangers and the cosmic force rangers nodded and did just that.

"**COSMIC SUPREME BLASTER" **Shouted the Cosmic Force rangers . _**"LAND CARDS SET"**_Shouted the land rangers . "_**SEA CARD SET"**_ Shouted the sea ranger .** "SKY CARDS SET" **Shouted the sky ranges . _**"MEGAFORCE BLASTER"**_ Shouted the Megaforce rangers .

And sure enough both sets of weapons were fired wiping out the army of Gorn troopers but it wasn't over yet they fired again taking out the monster but they knew it won't be easy .

This time he grew to massive sizes the cosmic force rangers were amazed but they did something you don't see everyday . The Megaforce rangers summoned there zords via zord heads in which they formed the Gosei Great megazord .

But this time it would be different for the Cosmic force rangers . Alpha five came over there communicators .

"Rangers in order to help the Megaforce rangers you must summon your zords as well and in order to do that you must use the call **PLANETS OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM UNITE" **Said Alpha .

Jackson looked at his teammates and knew what to do . "Alright guys you heard what alpha said I think it's time we give our zords a test" said Jackson . Of course everyone couldn't agree more .

"**PLANETS OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM UNITE" **and sure enough several zords rushed to them and started the transformation of the Cosmic Megazord . And sure enough all 8 rangers made the jump into there zords and joined the Gosei Great Megazord .

"Well this is awesome" said Jackson with a smile on his face . Sure enough both megazords in engaged in battle along side each other the monster was able to hold them both off but they had an idea

"Jackson I say we hit him hard and fast" said TJ. "I couldn't agree more" replied Jackson . And sure enough the Gosei Great megazord doing an ability of the Turbo megazord . While the Cosmic Megazord did something totally different .

"**SOLAR STRIKE"** They shouted and sure enough in one swift motion the monster was struck not once but twice several lightning bolts came out of him before he went down and exploded in a fireball . "Megaforce rangers that's one Mega victory" said TJ . "Guys great job" said Jackson . Of course all there zords disassembeled and were gone and both sets of rangers demorphed and were gone of course all of the adults and children were gone as well .

**Ernie's Juice bar**

**Angle Grove**

TJ, Jackson ,Cole ,Mike ,Tanya, Karone, Takeru ,Kimberly ,Morgan ,Tasha ,Molly ,Justin, Chris, Paula, and Angle were all talking up a storm but something else was or is already on it's way an Empire so evil that it would capture planets and enslave the people of that planet or use it's resources for it's conquest .

"Jackson you have a great sister I know it's your first time as a ranger but once a ranger always a ranger" said TJ . "yea don't loose sight of that no matter what" said Mike. "Yea defend the Earth as if it was your life depended on it" said Cole .

"and remember you have friends and family among to help out in any given situation" said Karone . Tanya couldn't agree more of course Ernie couldn't help but remember the good ol days of when the first team of rangers would always hang out train and what not .

Over time his Juice bar has changed which was why he opened up one in H. County to help expand his business and as for Troy Gia Jake Noah and Emma even they would become rangers as well sometime in the future but as to when even they don't know . In H. County that same bar was known as _**Ernie's Brain freeze**_ it upgraded a lot during it's time since the year 1993 that was over the course of 20 years something you don't see everyday .

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

Force of cosmic proportions part 2

**Last time on Power Rangers Cosmic Force : The rangers were able to summon there zords for the first time while working with the Megaforce ranges but who is this new enemy that is on the rise ? And are they worse than the Gorn Empire find out on Power rangers Cosmic Force**

_**Angle Grove **_

_**Ernie's Juice Bar**_

Jackson and the other rangers were still talking before they had to leave for H. County heaven forbid something happen there of course there leader is Gosei and his assistant Tensou .

Meanwhile Jackson was able to come up with another idea . "Guys I think if we combine our zords with other zords we can get all kinds of different megazord combinations besides I know that other ranger teams have done this so I say we try it as well" said Jackson .

Kimberly hardly thought of it but knew where he was getting at . "Jackson your right zord combinations idea would work besides me and my old friends have tried it before and we have used the ultra zord before as a last resort I think your idea would work" said Kimberly agreeing with his idea .

"Thanks sis now all we need to do is keep this up and well things could change for us …... OH snap have to be at the college in exactly a few hours listen sis you going to be staying here in Angle Grove?" asked Jackson in a panic .

"Yea i'm going to be teaching my gymnastics class here" replied Kimberly . Of course both of them were able to make the split with most of his friends making a mad dash for the door and what not but other than that the bill was paid off via Molly and were off to catch up with her friends .

Kimberly however had to also get a place to stay in so she could teach her class let alone find a substitute teacher to fill in when she's not there . Meanwhile Jackson and the others were able to make it in the nick of time without being late .

was teaching something when he saw some students come in and take there seats . "Ah glad you could make it we were just starting our next lesson in English about how sentences should be used and how grammar is used in most books" said Mr. Hadway .

Of course Jackson and the others were counted as 'Present' others were counted as absent do to either a field trip or being sick . It was the same with Johnny Paul and Bethany they were sick with the flue which was fine which was fine with Jackson and his friends .

Once class was over the group of friends headed out for there next class mostly Jackson was just hanging out for any possible signs of Johnny and his posse other than that the day was going smoothly it was the same for his other friends Takeru Morgan Molly Tasha and Angle.

Meanwhile Kimberly was looking for a good house to get setup in and sure enough found one it was with in walking distance of the juice bar _perfect_ Thought Kimberly as she pulled out her cellphone and called up the landlord and sure enough she was living in her own house she had her stuff moved and with in an hour or two her house was personalized just the way she wanted it .

"Now I had better meet up with my brother Jackson and his friends" said Kimberly making sure to grab her cosmic morphers. Sure enough she headed off to go find Jackson .

Meanwhile Jackson Takeru Morgan Tasha Molly Angle and finally Paula all hung out at the cafeteria of course some of the students gave them all odd stares as Kimberly sat with them . "So Jackson how's everything?" asked Kimberly . "Great so far NO Johnny and his 'friends' said Jackson putting emphisis on the word friends.

"yea I see what you mean anyway though I got my house set up and what not ,Listen and listen good word has it that a new team of rangers besides the Megaforce rangers also reside here in Angle Grove" said Kimberly keeping her voice down .

Jackson looked around in which everyone was ignoring them . "Well who are they?" asked Takeru. "That I don't know I hardly know a lot about them all I know is that they have stones similar to our own but different morphers" said Kimberly unsure of what to make of it all . "Yea your telling me" said Angle confused as everyone else .

Sure enough they got another transmission from Duggie . "Rangers listen there's an evil group of power rangers and you ain't going to like this ,Kimberly it's your old group" said Duggie . Now Kimberly was the one confused with it all but still she was with this new group .

"Alright lets show them how we do this" said Jackson . They snuck off toward an empty hallway and pulled out there morphers . **PLANETS UNITE COSMIC CHARGE **They shouted and they teleported to where the attack was coming from and sure enough it was her old friends being controlled by none other than General Jeda who was sitting off in the far distance .

He was already planning on a few other things it was after Queen Hysteria approved the mind control device he first tested it on a few Gorn troopers just to see if it works . And sure enough it did now he is testing it on five out of six former rangers .

Jason Zack Billy Tommy and Aisha and finally a sixth ranger as a replacement for Kimberly it was none other than Bethany one of Johnie's friends .

Jason got a good look at the new rangers and was disgusted . "Hey take a look at this some new rangers we are the hearld of the GORN EMPIRE" shouted Jason . "Alright you know what to do" said Tommy . **IT'S MORPHIN TIME" **Shouted Jason . And sure enough they summoned there weapons plus an extra one for Jason Queen Hysterias personal weapon The Sword of Evil made personaly by Queen Hysteria herself .

Sure enough Kimberly was shocked at what she was seeing her own friends turned evil and serving the Gorn empire she had known them for 20 years . But she had a job to do defend the earth even if it meant fighting her friends .

While it would be painful fighting Tommy it had to be done . Only this time she knew all his moves and then some . While Kimberly took on Tommy Jackson took on Jason along with the others . And sure enough the Cosmic force rangers were beaten even Kimberly despite all her training in gymnastics .

"Give it up you can't win against us" said Tommy laughing evilly . "I agree Tommy they can't even get up and fight there not worth our time" said Jason turning his back to leave .

But that was where he was wrong Jackson and the others started to get up and sure enough they pulled out there cosmic sabers .

"So you think that we can't figh just because were beaten ? WRONG" shouted Jackson getting up . "Oh is that so? Well then time we take it to the big boys,Queen hysteria restored our old dino zord powers" said Zack .

**WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW **They all shouted and sure enough the old dinozords rose up and each of the rangers jumped into there zords .

"Fine if that's the way he wants it then I say we match him" said Jackson .

Everyone agreed even Kimberly . **PLANETS OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM UNITE **and sure enough several zords rushed to them and started the transformation of the Cosmic Megazord .

And sure enough all 8 rangers made the jump into there zords. Meanwhile the original megazord with Jason at the helm along with Zack Billy Tommy Aisha and Bethany already knowing what to do . "Alright rangers we need the power sword to give us more power" said Jason .

**WE NEED THE POWER OF THE POWER SWORD NOW **Shouted Jason . And sure enough from the sky fell the power sword . Meanwhile Kimberly knew that all to well .

"Guys listen I know how to beat the megazord trust me on this" said Kimberly . Jackson thought it over and sure enough he allowed control over to his older sister. "Go ahead you know more about these older rangers" said Jackson taking her station .

"Alright guys here we go" said Kimberly . And sure enough with Jason the original megazord got some strikes sending the cosmic megazord down . But that's when she got an idea . "Guys I think it's time we show them what we can do" said Kimberly .

Sure enough she summoned the magma sword for the Cosmic Megazord . And this time the fight was on both swords clashed and clashed again . But this time Tommy summoned his dragon zord . But Jackson had an idea .

"Guys listen I think we should form up another Megazord we split the team up that way we can both take on the dragon zord and the megazord at the same time .

Sure enough a second megazord was formed but this time it was the Cosmic Force Star Megazord . And the time the team was split up and it was a lot easier .

"Alright guys lets show that oversized dragon how we do things" said Jackson . Both megazords had different weapons he Cosmic Force Star Megazord had a mace and charged in alongside the Cosmic Force Megazord .

While Jason was confused of it all he knew how to take out both of them falling back on his experience. Sure enough both megazords combined into the Dragon zord fighter mode with only the Tyrannosaurs zord still as a second . "This is going to be easy" said Jason .

Both the dragon megazord and tyannosaurs zord charged in only this time it wasn't going to be easy . The cosmic force rangers were really getting there butts kicked but they had one last trick up there sleeves the mystery team showed up

"Alright guys this is going to be tough so ready your morphers" said Riley . Jackson felt them begin to morph but somehow it was different . "Alright guys stay focused who ever these guys it's like our powers are somehow being shared with them .

**PLANETS OF THE UNIVERSE UNITE** They shouted . And sure enough they became the power rangers Cosmic Guardians . _**Planets of the solar system arrise**_ They shouted again and from there zords appeared and began the transformation of the Cosmic Megazord .

The rangers jumped into there zords sure enough they formed the Cosmic Megazord . "Alright rangers we are dealing with five out of the original six rangers" said Riley . **COSMIC SHIELD AND SWORD COMBINE ** They shouted . And sure enough various shuttles and runners combined into the sword and shield of the megazord . "Here we go" said Riley .

Jason and the others weren't really surprised however they were able to call upon the Ultra zord but even in the end it didn't work as the Megazord dragon zord and ultra zord were beaten by none other than the first two Cosmic force Megazords and the Cosmic megazord .

**Angle Grove **

**Ernie's Juice bar **

Jackson and the others were able to introduce themselves likewise with the Cosmic Guardian rangers sure enough there names were Riley ,Brock,Diana,Caleb,Logan,Rachel,Gail,Alan, and Slade .

"It's nice to meet you all I'm Jackson That's Kimberly my older sister ,Takeru

,Morgan,Molly,Paula,Tasha,Justin, and Chris" Said Jackson pointing to each of his friends.

And sure enough each group of rangers were talking and sharing each fight even Kimberly .

But deep in her heart she is fighting her friends cause someone had to mind control them just to use them for there own evil plans . _Queen Hysteria your going to regret ever doing that to my former teammates_ Thought Kimberly angrily .


	6. Chapter 6

Send in the zords

**Last time on Power rangers Cosmic force: the MMPR have been turned evil by the evil Gorn Empire can they ever be broken free of Jedas spell find out now on Power rangers Cosmic Force**

_**Angle Grove Park **_

Jackson Angle Tasha Takeru Kimberly Chris Molly Paula and Justin were all hanging out talking all they wanted was some time as a team and as friends. "Hey guys I just came up with something" said Kimberly .

And that's when the entire team turned to face her . "Well since we have been holding our own I was thinking that maybe we could I don't know maybe may need a final member to complete the team you know someone who is or better than past teammembers" said Kimberly. And sure enough they couldn't agree more.

**Sometime ago on Eltar **

_a young girl who was still searching for her father . "Come on guys" said the young lady . And sure enough they followed but still no luck in finding her father Zordon . "listen Miss Andora if we keep searching then some of our men will either die of starvation or of both" said one . Everyone was able to agree on that . _

"_Well alright I suppose I could stop this pointless expedition" said Andora . And sure enough the entire Eltarian council explained everything to her and put her in suspended animation until she was to be awakened to protect the earth once more . **I hope I can do what is asked of the Eltar council Thought Andora as she was able to close her eyes **_

**Meanwhile Back at Angle Grove park **

Jackson and the others got a transmission from Alpha five to come to the cosmic temple it is the most importance . "were on our way alpha" said Jackson .

And sure enough they teleported straight to the temple and alpha lead them straight to the place where a young Eltar girl laid . "Who is she?" asked Jackson.

"Well it was after Dark spectre invaided Eltar and captured Zordon I had to go into hiding so I too wouldn't get caught some time later I was found by andros and brought back to earth and that was when I stumbled across this young girl in suspended animation but I was able to keep an eye on her for quite sometime I think we should be able to bring her out of it" said Alpha .

He quickly was able to push a few buttons and throw a few switches . And that was whens she was able to thaw out of her suspended animation .

The limp body fell to the floor still unconscious . Jackson along with the help of the others carried her body to the medical wing where she laid there . A few moments later she was able to regain conscious and with time open her eyes .

"Ugh where am I?" she asked . Of course Jackson was able to step forward to answer that question . "Well your on earth here in Angle Grove at the cosmic temple" said Jackson . She was a bit confused at what he said but she was able to remember some bits and peaces of what happened so long ago .

"Uh thanks listen did the gorn Empire wake up from there long slumber?" she asked in hopes she would be able to figure out what's going on .

"yea and Kim's friends were turned evil and believe me it's a tough battle" said Takeru . "Oh i'm sorry I didn't introduce myself , I'm Andora and who are all of you?" Asked Andora . "Well I'm Jackson that's Morgan over here is Takeru ,Molly Paula Justin my sister Kim Tasha ,Chris and that's Angle" said Jackson.

"Over there is Duggie Frankie and Paige williams" said Alpha . After Andora was up to speed on everything it wasn't long before she was up and walking about the temple and getting the feeling back in her arms and legs again .

Sure enough she was handed her morpher and It was the same size as the Zeonizers. "well alright guys I was thinking of going to school with you guys I really do need some sort of an education" said Andora .

"well don't worry we have that covered after all we are going to disguise you as a human so you would fit in quite well" said Molly . Sure enough her clothes were made for her by none other than Kimberly .

"Here I made some of these but I had to dig through my old clothes and I think some of them might fit you" said Kimberly handing her an all silver outfit she made and had to dig through.

She found a place to change out of that medical robe and into something less revealing . And she came out in all silver in which the guys were impressed and Kimberly was stunned at what she was wearing. She was wearing a silver shirt with some sort of picture along with some silver pants silver socks and of course shoes that had silver sequins on them .

"Wow you look great" said a stunned Jackson . And sure enough every single person on the team couldn't agree more but at the same time alarms were blaring off left and right .

"Rangers apparently Jason Zack Bethany Billy and Tommy are at the construction zone you must hurry rangers" said Alpha . "Alright guys lets do this" said Jackson .

**PLANETS UNITE COSMIC CHARGE **They shouted and were teleported straight to the construction zone while Andora was right with them this whole time .

Meanwhile Jason Tommy and the others were just simply waiting for there opponents to arrive . So they showed and were more than ready to take them down .

"So you showed up took you long enough oh and you brought a new friend now this should be interesting" said Jason cracking his knuckles . Tommy couldn't agree more as they readied there morphers .

**IT'S MORPHIN TIME** Shouted Jason . And in no time at all they morphed into the first ever team of Power rangers with there dino powers recently restored . The cosmic rangers grabbed there cosmic sabers and went on the attack same with the orginal rangers who grabbed there weapons the axe the sword the daggers the power lance and the power bow .

And sure enough the rangers attacked wasting no time at all . Both Jackson and Jason clashed swords with each other of course with Jason being the better leader with experience told him to get some hits in .

So he did just that ,Jackson was able to block some of them it was a good thing that his fencing lessons paid off and in the end he did low roundhouse kick knocking Jason off his feet and onto his back ."That outta teach ya something" said Jackson . Sure enough Jason got his pistol and fired some shots Jackson wasn't ready for that those shots knocked him onto his back .

Of course all of the rangers combined there pistols and sabers and went on the attack once again .

Jason was surprised at this new tactic but he was able to figure out something that not even Kimberly knew . Of course the fight was tough as nails seeing as how Zack was using his dance moves in combination with his marshal arts . That was when Takeru got an idea .

"Listen why don't we combine our sabres and our pistols so we can get a leg up" said Takeru . Jackson never thought of it before of course . "Alright guys lets do this" said Jackson grabbing his saber and his pistol and combining them into one .

The other rangers did the samething . _**COSMIC SABER PISTOLS**_ They shouted and opened fire on the original rangers . They didn't see it coming and were groaning in pain from the surprise shot . Of course even Tommy didn't see it coming however he was able to pull out his dragon dagger and fire some sort of lightning based attack in which it hit the cosmic rangers sending them down to the ground . But if there was one thing that Jackson had it would have to be his own sword . "Guys lets show them how we do things" said Jackson getting up .

"Fire of mars Red Cosmic Ranger" said Jackson . "as blue as the ocean Blue Cosmic Ranger" said Morgan . "as dark as the Skies Yellow Cosmic Ranger" said Angle .

"As tough as Jupiter Green Cosmic Ranger" said Takeru . "As frozen as ice White Cosmic Ranger" said Kimberly . " As Blue as Uranus Orange Cosmic Ranger" said Molly .

"As Tough as the Earth Gold Cosmic Ranger" Said Justin .

"As Small as Pluto,Purple Cosmic Ranger" said Paula .

"as Tough as the Rings of Saturan Black Cosmic Ranger" said Chris . "as Destructive as the sun Silver Cosmic Ranger" said Andora . "and we are" said Morgan .

"**POWER RANGES COSMIC FORCE"**They shouted .

Of course there weapons were more than ready and sure enough Jason was stunned at what he saw before him a group of ten rangers all determined to fight for the protection of Earth no matter what . But the mind control device still had a good hold on there minds no matter what .

"So you think your going to save the world? I think not besides we can kick your butts any day of the week" said Jason grabbing his weapon .

"Fine if that's the way you want it then fine" said Jackson . Everyone grabbed there weapons and were more than ready to defend the earth even if it means there lives .

"_**MARS FIRE SLASH**_** - Shouted Jackson .** His sword was emitting an entire volly of fire as if the rangers were standing right next to a volcano . The entire attack sent the ranges on there backsides groaning in pain .

"My turn,**MURCURY AQUA BLAST-** Shouted Morgan . And his cannon fired a blast of water at the rangers thus sending them once again on there stomachs again groaning in pain from the sudden attack . "Time to show them some firepower,**JUPITER THUNDER STRIKE**" Shouted Takeru . A rumble from his weapon sent a shockwave from the weapons right under the rangers and again they were groaning in pain unable to move . This time it was Kimberlys turn **"NEPTUNES FROZEN GATE"** Shouted Kimberly . Her mirror launched a hurricane of ice and snow at the rangers sending them back on there backs groaning in extreme pain . **"MOON HEAVENS ARROWS" **Shouted Tasha . Several arrows were fired at the rangers until they demorphed back to there human forms . "Alright rangers apparently they mean business and I think it's time we hit them with everything we got and then some" said Jason groaning unable to move .

"Jason we can't move I don't know about you but even if we could defeat them we wouldn't have a chance" said Tommy .

"We can't start to think like that we have to if we want to secure the earth for the gorn empire" said Jason. Sure enough they grabbed there morphers and were standing up right on there own feet .

**IT'S MORPHIN TIME Shouted Jason. "MASTADON"Yelled Zack " PTERDAPDLE"Yelled Brittany " TRICATOPS" Yelled Billy "SABERTOOTH TIGER" Yelled Bethany ****"TRANASAURARS" Yelled Jason "DRAGON ZORD" **Shouted Tommy .

And in no time at all the now six rangers were morphed once again and charged at the Cosmic rangers. Of course Jackson was a few steps ahead of Jason . "Big mistake" said Jackson.

He and the other rangers were able to call in the Megaforce rangers who were morphed and leanded a hand with the fighting of the enemy MM Power rangers .

TJ however was with Jackson up against Jason the original red ranger . Sure enough they were able to beat them back but not before they called upon there zords.

"**SUMMON ZORDS"** Shouted the Megaforce rangers . And sure enough there zords were able to form the Gosei Great Megazord . "The Cosmic Force rangers summoned there zords for the second time.

"**PLANETS OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM UNITE" **and sure enough several zords rushed to them and started the transformation of the Cosmic Megazord .

They joined the megaforce rangers were able to beat back the orginal five but they used the same tactics like the dragon zord fighter mode tank mode and finally the ultra zord . But even that wasn't enough and the enemy rangers were defeated again. "Rangers that was one mega victory" said TJ. "Rangers that was one heck of a Cosmic victory" said Jackson . The zords dissasmbled and were gone and the rangers demorphed and lived there normal lives in Angle Grove .

**Gorn Flagship**

Queen Hysteria was angry that her ranger plan wasn't even working of course her own General Jeda was failing her left and right even the mind control device sometimes begins to let up but gains a tighter grip on there minds .

Something told her that this fight for control of the earth would take longer then expected which was fine by her.

_Soon rangers you will fail when I launch an all out attack on all the continents of the earth _She thought evilly . She soon walked toward where her husband slept peacefully until enough energy would awaken him . _Soon my beloved we will be together once again. _


End file.
